How I Detest You So
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Sandy Sanchez is the total unsocial girl. Her brother Stan wants to date hottie Flora. But neither are allowed to date. Now the rules are changed. Stan can date... when Sandy does.
1. The Same ExBoyfriends

**A/N: **I'm writing this story since I finished Baby Love. The basic plot is based on _10 Things I Hate About You_ but twists! Pretty cute so R&R!

**How I Detest You-Chapter 1: This is LA For You **_by Laura McConnell_

"Another year of boredom fest." Seventeen-year-old Sandy Sanchez sighed to her best friend Bijou.

"But this is _senior _year, Sands!" Bijou Ribon protested.

"Same building, same stupid teachers, same jerks, same _ex_-boyfriend!" Sandy said, pointing a long black nail at Maxwell.

"This is what I love about you Sands, your optimism." Bijou said sarcastically.

Maxwell was looking at them.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LOOKING AT, **JERK**?" Sandy yelled.

"Witch." Maxwell snorted.

Sandy stalked over to him. "You think that you're all high & mighty with your money & cool car but you are really a JERK!" Sandy hissed.

"Come on Sands!" Bijou yelled.

Sandy glared at Maxwell once more & joined Bijou. Flora, Maxwell's step sister, walked over to him, "Come on Maxwell." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Maxwell asked.

"It's just, I want to date Stan but he's not allowed to date!" Flora complained.

"Flora, you were whining about this _two _minutes ago!" Maxwell snapped.

Meanwhile Sandy was saying, "Bij, give me something that I should be impressed of, one SINGLE thing!"

Bijou pointed a heavily filed sky blue fingernail towards the door of the principles' office. "There." She said, her eyes opening wide.

Sandy turned to look at the guy that had caught Bij's attention. He had black hair & was wearing ALL black! Black jeans, totally black converse, black shirt, long black coat, & Sandy could see a box of cigarettes sticking out of his coat pocket.

Sandy rolled her eyes. "Ugh, another bad-boy wannabe." She groaned, "Come on Bij. We should be in Geometry by now! And no, he's NOT a good future boyfriend for you!"

"I wasn't thinking for me, I was thinking for you." Bijou said.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? ME AND _HIM_? I mean, he might be kind of hot, in a total weird way, BUT I don't like guys let ALONE him!"

"Mr. Harding," the principle was saying.

"It's Kether." He said.

"Ok then, Kether, for a guy that has a love for a non-color, your record is sure colorful."

Kether smirked. "Let's just say, blame it on evil step-moms. I'm not a big fan of high-school & IT'S NOT a big fan of mine." He drawled, picking at his black nail polish.

"Doesn't have to be that way, Kether." Principal shook his head, "Before your so-called rebellion, seems to me you had the makings of a good student" he said, studying the pages in front of him, "Decent grade point average, good attendance, that's the type of student we want here at High-school, kind of guy who's life will go somewhere after graduation, somewhere other than down the nearest drain."

Kether rolled his eyes, clearly uninterested. He got up from his seat as the bell rang. "As much as it _pains _me to leave our conversation, I shouldn't be late for my first class." He drawled, & walked out of the office, his black coat swishing behind him.

The Principle banged his fist on the desk out of pure frustration!

"Um, hi." A girls' voice said from the doorway, "I was looking for the principle."

"Oh hi. Our other new student." _Finally! And easy one! Thank my lucky stars! From her record, this girl is a goodie-goodie but at least she won't be smoking behind the gym! _"What's your name again?" he asked.

"Pashmina, sir." She said nervously, "Pashmina Samantha Mafura."

All of a sudden a girl came busting through the door. "Hi Principal Jackson!" she said.

"Penelope Harrison." (In this story, she is Pashmina's best friend not sister.) The principle sighed, "What can I do for you?"

"Well our teacher said that you needed me to help show around some new students since I have my free period!" Penelope said.

"Here, you can show Miss Mafura around, Mr. Harding… well, I'm sure he can find his own way!" the principle said, "Off you go then! Pashmina, Penelope Harrison will be your guide."

Pashmina smiled. "Cool." Penelope seemed a lot nicer then the black haired bad boy un-wannabe that ran her over in the hallway & didn't stop to even mutter a, 'sorry'.

Penelope smiled back at her. As they walked around outside, Penelope pointing stuff out & Pashmina watching with interest, Pashmina stopped suddenly staring at something. It was a guy to be exact. A guy with sandy blonde hair & a skateboard.

"Oh no." Penelope shook her head, "Ohhh nooo!"

"He is so cute." Pashmina said dreamily.

"Look Pashmina, this is pointless, ok?" Penelope said, finally getting the girl's attention when Stan went out of view, "See that's Stan Sanchez. And his mom is TOTALLY strict about dating! Like, no dating until they're in they're twenties!" Penelope waved her hands around, "And his sister, Sandy, well let's say NO ONE less then fearless, would go out with HER!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MAYBE WE SHOULD LOOK AT IT FROM ANOTHER ANGLE!" Sandy yelled at her biology table.

"Please Miss Sanchez, (INSERT BIOLOGY FACT HERE!) I assure you of it!" their teacher said.

"Oh please," the guy at the desk behind her laughed, "Like anyone cares what _you_ think Blondie!"

"Well nobody wants your opinion either, _Maxwell_!" Sandy spat out venomously.

As the argued more & more the teacher suggested Sandy got her butt to the principle's office since she started the whole thing! "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK MAXWELL!" Sandy screamed in his face before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Stan," Flora said, smiling at Stan causing him to blush. Flora was the prettiest & richest girl in Stan's grade!

"HI." Stan said.

"I, uh, was wondering…" Flora started to say, mumbling out the rest.

"What?"

"If you'd um…"

"For god's sakes! I can't stand much more of this!" Maxwell snapped, "What my idiot sister is trying to ask is if you'll give her a ride home!"

"Sure." Stan said brightly. _SCORE! _He thought.

"I'm so in love." Pashmina sighed as she watched the guy of her dreams.

"Give it up girlfriend." Penelope sighed, "There's no way…"

"There has to be!" Pashmina cried, "I WILL FIND A WAY!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_What _on god's friggin' earth did you do Sandy?" her mom demanded, "Your brother told me you had detention… for snapping at Maxwell again!"

"If she already told you, why are you asking me?" Sandy asked, going into the living room.

"SANDY!" her mom screeched, chasing her into the living room where Stan was watching TV, "Sandy _why _do you have to be this way? _Why_?"

"Mom! I didn't do anything!" Sandy protested.

"Oh yeah you did! You threatened to kill Maxwell & you kept cursing & yelling at him!" Stan shot back.

"STAANNN!" Sandy screamed, "YOU ARE SUCH A TATTLE-TALE!"

"That is enough!" mom said.

"No mom, it really isn't. Why don't you ask Stan who he gave a ride home today?" Sandy asked sweetly.

"You _drove _someone home? You drove a _girl _home?" mom asked.

"Mom, girls are just PEOPLE!" Stan protested.

"WE ARE TALKING ABOUT **FLORA **HERE!" Sandy yelled.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT DUMPED BY HER STEP BROTHER DOESN'T MEAN SHE'S EVIL!" Stan yelled back.

Pretty soon the siblings were in a shouting match when mom bellowed, "QUITE! Now Sandy, no more snapping at Maxwell! He's perfectly… never mind. And Stan, no more giving girls rides home!"

"Buuuut Moooom!" Stan whined, "Why?"

"You'll get one pregnant! Just like me!" mom said.

"You don't understand mom! I'm the only one in all of LA who DOESN'T date!" Stan yelled.

"That's not true honey. Your sister doesn't date. Do you?" she asked the blonde girl.

"NO WAY! Not after Maxwell!" the blonde declared.

"But it doesn't bother her! She's a witch or something! No one would go out with her anyway!" Stan yelled.

"FINE!" mom shouted, "If you don't like the rule on dating, we'll change it!"

Stan smirked triumphantly at Sandy. Sandy gasped! She didn't want Stan to date Flora… she was Maxwell's… stepsister!

"Stan can date" mom said, smiling, "When Sandy does."

"BUT MOM!" Stan yelled, "Sandy's a WITCH! She couldn't get a date even if she wanted one!"

"Which I DON'T!" Sandy said, "There's not a single guy in the WORLD that I would date!"

"I'm doomed." Stan said, "Doomed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So if x is... No, y can be calculated by... Oh God, I hate this!" Stan through his hands up in the air. Math was driving him CRAZY! He just COULDN'T do it!

"Umm, hi." A shy looking girl said, "Do you need some help?"

"Depends," Stan said, "Algebra?"

"YEAH!" the girl said enthusiastically, "I'll help ya!"

"I'm Stan by the way." Stan said.

"I know. I'm Pashmina." She said.

Within half an hour Stan was actually UNDERSTANDING the math problems! "Wow!" he said, "Thank you Pashmina, this is so much fun, studying with you!"

"Great, but now that you're done studying, are you free tonight?" Pashmina asked.

"Pashmina, that's very sweet that you like me & all but…" Stan liked Flora & Flora alone but he couldn't have anyone.

"I know about your mom but what if we made it a study date? You know, studying for math?" Pashmina asked hopefully.

"Well the rules have changed but not enough to make a difference." Stan explained, trying not to hurt her feelings, "I can date if my sister does."

"Ah. The un-social Sandy." Pashmina said, "She seems a little difficult."

"A LITTLE?" Stan scoffed at that, "She's a witch from HELL!"

"She may be extreme but I'm SURE there's a guy for her!" Pashmina said.

"You'd do that for me?" Stan asked.

"Of course I would Stan. I like you. A lot." Pashmina said, smiling.

"That's sweet… I think." Stan said.

Pashmina Samantha Mafura was sweet but Flora was hot! And if Pashmina could find someone to date Sandy so he could go out with Flora, it would be a dream come true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can not BELIEVE you agreed to that!" Penelope laughed, "You really think you can find a guy that will date SANDY REBECCA SANCHEZ? I don't think so Pash."

"I have to do is Pen!" Pashmina said, "Stan is so nice. I just have to be his girlfriend!"

"Pash, NOBODY likes Sandy enough to actually date her!" Penelope said, "We'd have to be talking complete lack of fear!"

"Like him?" Pashmina smirked, pointing to the guy with black hair & a long black coat.

"Are you KIDDING me?" Penelope asked.

"He looks tough enough for Sandy." Pashmina shrugged.

"But he got kicked out of his last school for attacking his teacher with PRUNING SHEARS!" Penelope said.

"But he IS extreme!" Pashmina pointed out, making to walk over to the guy casually.

"No, no Pash! NOT Kether Harding!" Penelope cried dramatically.

Pashmina rolled her eyes & walked over to him. She started coughing for he was smoking a cigarette.

"Cough-cough-Kether-cough-cough-Harding?" she asked.

"You have thirty seconds to convince me why I shouldn't kill you." Kether said, taking a long drag on his cigarette close to Pashmina's face. Too close. By the time Pashmina had stopped having a cough attack, Kether was walking away, his black coat whooshing around his legs.

"That did NOT go well!" Pashmina & Penelope decided.

**A/N: **I apologize for no K+S yet but it needs to get set up! I hope you liked it. R&R.


	2. A Deal

**A/N: **I'm SOSOSOSOSOSO sorry for the long update but here you have it! Review please! Oh yeah & FYI: In this story, Maxwell is not the geek-ish type. He's the cool one that girls have a crush on but not a bad-boy like Kether.

"I still say he's the best guy to date Sandy!" Pashmina argued. Just yesterday she'd tried talking to the guy & had received a face full of cigarette smoke & the quote, 'You have thirty seconds to convince me why I shouldn't kill you.' & then when she finally quit coughing he said, 'Oh, times up.' & walked away.

"The guy won't even TALK to you Pash, what makes you think he'd do you a favor?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know." Pashmina said, "Oooh! We could pay him! Guys like him need money, right? For cigarettes & alcohol & stuff!"

"He probably just steals," Penelope pointed out, "But if you offered him enough, of course he would do it! What sensible guy wouldn't? But between us we only have… fifteen dollars…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pashmina screamed in frustration.

"Miss Mafura! This is a _library_. Can you please be quiet?" The librarian asked.

"Sorry Miss." Pashmina said.

"Hey, is something wrong?" asked Kendra, a friend of Penelope & Pashmina's & an ex-friend of Sandy's.

"A lot!" Pashmina hissed so she wouldn't be kicked out of the library.

Kendra was a singer & guitar player for a band, which made her cool & popular with most people in the school.

"You see Kendra, our friend Pashmina is having a… _small _dilemma." Penelope explained.

"Small?" Pashmina scoffed, "More like… _major_."

"Ooh, is it about music, I'm good with music!" Kendra said excitedly.

"Well no… it's a guy dilemma." Pashmina said, too embarrassed to go on.

"Oh, I'm good with that too!" Kendra said right away, noticing Pashmina's embarrassment.

"She wants to date Stan Sanchez, & the mom made new rules saying Stan can date if Sandy does." Penelope explained.

"Oh." Kendra said, fighting back the tears the threatened to spill. She used to be Sandy's best friend instead of that slutty whore Bijou but Kendra's popular-ness wasn't Sandy's thing when she became… unsocial. Hanging around Kendra forced Sandy to be social so they went from best friends to barely acknowledging each other's existence. "Well she's not really the, um, dating type." Kendra observed.

"And there is the problem folks!" Penelope exclaimed, "Or half out it at least! We found this guy, the new guy, you know the one with shoulder length black hair that wears _eye shadow_, & we think he & Sandy may be a match!"

"Y-y-your not talking about _Kether Harding _are you?" Kendra asked incredulously.

"Yeah…" Penelope admitted, "But he won't even talk to us let alone do us a favor! And we only have fifteen dollars between us &-will that even buy a pack of cigarettes!" Penelope cried out, earning a glare from the librarian.

Maxwell & Flora Noppo (She's his step-sister remember?) walked past the table Maxwell snapping if she could leave him alone about Stan for five seconds & when he was greeted with a 'no' went into a fit of cursing being told to 'sit down & be quiet' by the librarian.

"Flora sure has been talking to Stan a lot." Kendra observed, laughing lightly, "I'm surprised it didn't occur to them to pay a guy to date Sandy! Not that anyone should. It's wrong, really, really, really-"

"Kend! You're a genius!" Penelope yelled, and found herself being promptly shushed by various students as well as the librarian.

"I'm a genius? Why now?" Kendra asked. She didn't want to encourage her two best friends to do anything immoral.

"The Noppos' have a hell of a lot of cash!" Penelope grinned, even though the librarian told her to watch her language, "Maxwell wants Flora to stop bugging him. Flora wants to date Stan. So all we have to do is get them to pay Kether!"

"You think that will work?" Pashmina asked hopefully.

"I'm sure!" Penelope said.

"I don't think this is such a good idea girls…" Kendra began, but it was too late, the girls were already on their feet, walking away & talking animatedly about their new plan. "Ooops?" Was all the blonde teen could say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Penelope said, sitting down next to Maxwell who was waiting for his friends (And Flora) in the lunchroom.

"Are you lost?" Maxwell snapped.

"Um, no… But I just thought I could do you a favor." Penelope said, glad Maxwell looked so intrigued, "Cause I know it must be a _drag _to have Flora fallowing you around all the time."

Maxwell opened his mouth to object but then closed it again.

"Well, you see, I know Flora wants to date Stanny & that the rules have been changed… Stan can date when Sandy can. So all _you _have to do is find a guy that can date Sandy! Then everyone's happy! Flora gets the satisfaction of getting her dream guy, you get the satisfaction that is called your life back, & I get the satisfaction of helping someone!" Penelope quickly said.

"Oh please, you think there's a guy that would date blondie?" Maxwell laughed, "Keep dreaming."

"That's my point." Penelope said, "See that guy?" she pointed to the black haired guy sitting by himself at a table, feet propped up on it.

"The new freak?" Maxwell asked, muttering curses at him.

"Uh-huh." Penelope said, "You pay him a little cash, he does your job! Of viola! Hello life!"

"Maybe…" Maxwell said, looking at the black haired teen & Penelope shot Pashmina a look of success before returning her gaze to Maxwell, "What I'm not understanding is _why _you want to help Flora date Stanny." Maxwell looked suspicious.

"Can't a student want to help a fellow student?" Penelope's nervous laugh returned. Maxwell wasn't buying. "Ok, I just wanted something small. You're cool & stuff, & I know I'm not, so I just thought I'd say 'hi' in the hall & you say hi back?" Penelope lied.

"And you become cool by association?" Maxwell said, "I guess that works. Ok girl, you've got yourself a deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey eye liner boy." Maxwell called out.

Kether spun around & walked towards him. "You talking to me?" he asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Watch your tone, _Kether_." The brunette said dangerously, "I'm here to make a deal."

"Look _Maxwell_," Kether hissed, "I'm not going to do a stupid deal where I do you a favor & all you offer to do for me is say hi in the hall."

"No, no Kether. Of course not." Maxwell said, "Let me show you something."

Kether glared at him suspiciously but fallowed nonetheless.

The two looked weird walking together. Maxwell had light brown hair that was slicked but & he was wearing leather pants, leather shoes, a white shirt, & a leather jacket. Kether had shoulder length black hair, wore eye liner, (As I've mentioned), & was wearing black pants with chains on them, totally black converse, a solid black shirt, & a red tie. He was carrying a black jacket.

They finally stopped at a women's aerobics class. One blonde girl flipped another girl face first onto the mat when she pissed her.

"SANDRA!" the teacher said, "I know that you have strength but _please _stop flipping the girls onto the floor! This is an _exercise _class. Not a learn-how-to-be-like-the-lady-from-Kill-Bill-class!"

"THEN HOW AM I GOING TO LEAN HOW TO DEFEND MYSELF IF I DON'T PRACTICE?" Sandy yelled so loud that Kether & Maxwell could hear her three feet away from the door.

"Sandra-"

"Oh hell with it! I QUIT!" Sandy said.

"You what?"

"I quit this stupid class!" And with that, Sandy stormed out the door, "Watch where your going freak!" she yelled at Kether, pushing her way passed him & getting in her car, slamming the door shut & driving off.

"See blondie there?" Maxwell asked.

"How could I not?" Kether asked.

"I want you to date her."

"You want me to _what_?" Kether asked, "What makes you think I will date a girl because you want me to?"

"Because," came Maxwell's swift answer, "I'm willing to pay you sixty bucks a date."

Kether stared at Maxwell & then thought about the gorgeous but slightly crazy blonde they were discussing.

"Say I agreed to this?" Kether said, "What's in it for you?"

"To make a long story short: My sister wants to date Stan Sanchez who happens to be Sandy's little brother & he can only date when Sandy does."

"But that's what's in it for your _sister _not you." Kether said.

"My sister hangs around me _all the time!_" Maxwell cursed more under his breath & then finished, "I'll do anything to get my life back!"

_Sixty bucks a date? _Kether thought, _There's _no _way I can turn this down! _"You, have got yourself a deal Maxwell." He said, shaking the brunette's hand.

Maxwell turned to leave but Kether called out, "Wait! Noppo!"

"Harding?" Maxwell asked.

"Where do you think she would have gone? I want to ask her out." Kether said.

"She goes to the park to practice her moves on Friday, which is today. So that's where she is." Maxwell said.

"Ok, I'll go ask her out then." Kether said, getting on his motorcycle & riding to the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kether found Sandy practicing moves in the park & when she finished & sat down, he decided that it would be a good time to make his move.

"Good moves luv, good moves!" he said, clapping as he walked over to her.

He startled her, making her turn sharply.

"Your not a girl to be messed with, are you?" Kether asked.

"What kind of pervert are you?" Sandy demanded.

"Oh, now that hurt dear," Kether said, "I guess you'll have to go out with me tomorrow night as an apology."

"Yeah right," Sandy said, so sarcastically that even a deaf, been-hit-by-a-ray-that-makes-you-unable-to-tell-when-people-are-being-sarcastic monkey could figure out she was being sarcastic, "Can you get a grip, eyeliner boy?" she snapped, walking back to her car.

"Oh that went well." Kether said, "NOT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy got home & Stan immediately came rushing up to her. "Sooooo," Stan said, "Sis, what happened today?"

Sandy was too mad to even notice Stan's weird behavior. No not really because she had been asked out today. She actually admired the guy, whoever he was. But because she actually thought he was HOT! She was not supposed to think he was hot! "Oh, I met a guy in the park today."

Stan stared at her, forgetting the favor he wanted. "People," he shouted, "Sandy Sanchez just talked to a guy. WORLD, SANDY SANCHEZ JUST TALKED TO A GUY!"

"And he asked me out." Sandy finished.

"OMG! UNIVERSE! SANDY SANCHEZ WAS JUST ASKED OUT BY A GUY!" Stan yelled.

"She was?" It was… Pashmina! Pashmina was helping Stan study.

"Cool, was he hot Sandy?" Pashmina asked.

"NO!" Sandy said, rushing into the kitchen for a glass of milk so no one would see her blush since she new _that _was an outright lie.

TBC… 

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Good second chapter or not?


	3. Didn't hit it off?

**A/N: **Third chapter! I hope you like it… enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Kether.

Kether was standing in the Hot Topic at the strip mall when Sandy walked in. "Sandy, darling! Just the girl I wanted to s-" Kether started to say.

"Kether, I kind of ran over your motorcycle outside." Sandy said.

"YOU _WHAT_?" Kether demanded.

"Just joking. I wanted to piss you off." Sandy said.

Kether grabbed her arm. "Your not afraid of me, are you?"

"Why would I be?" Sandy asked, "Because if there's a reason, tell me so I can go screaming in terror." Sarcasm dripped off her words.

"So if you're not afraid of me," Kether fallowed her around the store where she threw jewelry into the basket she had, "It must be because you're madly in love with Me." he smirked.

"Obviously my attempts to cover up my burning desire are pointless." Sandy said, her sarcasm still there. She grabbed his black leather jacket & pretended to moan, "Because I want you so bad." Then she went over to the shoe section.

"So what?" Kether asked, continuing to annoy her, "Now your not talking to me?"

"Depends. Got anything more exciting to discuss then the greatness of you?" Sandy asked, still sarcastic, pulling a pair of knee-high boots of the rack & trying them on.

"_Was that _a_ compliment _luv?" Kether asked, "I knew you'd come around & tell me how you felt."

Sandy rolled her eyes & paid for her items & just as they left the store, Maxwell pulled up behind Sandy's car & blocked her exit & got out of the car, pretending he didn't see her. Kether sat on his motorcycle, watching in amusement.

Sandy had a new convertible so she backed into Maxwell's sports car, denting it fiercely.

Kether laughed & Maxwell cursed, running back to save his car.

Sandy leaned her head out the window. "Did I do that?" She asked, sarcastically, "Oops."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did I do that? Is not a valid explanation Sandy!" Mrs. Torahamu snapped at Sandy.

"No but it's a really good Mariah Carey song!" said Stan.

Mrs. Torahamu glared at him. "And I guess that's my queue to leave!" he said, rushing upstairs.

"But Sandy now I have to pair Mr. Noppo to get his son's car repaired!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry." Sandy said. She really didn't mean to make her mom so mad it's just that Maxwell had the ability to make her so mad when he was in a five-mile radius of her. "But won't insurance cover it?"

"What am I supposed to do? Call & say, 'Oh my daughter was aggravated so she decided to smash into her ex-boyfriend's car'?" Mrs. Torahamu yelled, getting angrier by the minute.

"Moooom! Flora said that Sandy wrecked Maxwell's car." Stan whined.

"Shut up Stan!" Sandy said, slamming her bedroom door & turning on Fatal Attraction as loud as it would go. This sucked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Penelope asked Pashmina.

"Yes…" Pashmina said, making her way over to Kether who was smoking a cigarette & staring at his shoes.

The two best friends walked over to him. "Um excuse me?" Pashmina said.

Kether slapped his head. "Not again." He moaned.

"Well you know how Maxwell Noppo is paying you to date Sandy?" Pashmina said nervously knowing Kether could kick her butt into next week if he wanted.

"Yes, what about it?" Kether asked.

"We kind of set him up." Penelope said.

"_What_?" Kether asked, setting his cigarette down.

"Well, Pashmina likes Stan & we didn't have enough money so Penelope pretended to give the idea to Maxwell & then pretend she wanted him to say 'hi' to her in the hallways." Pashmina said.

"But where does the slut Flora fit into this?" Kether asked.

"Um… she doesn't…" Pashmina said, suddenly seeing the whole in her plan.

"Wouldn't want to be you right now." Kether said, redoing his eyeliner since it smudged, "But I'd rather see you have him then that whore."

"And we heard you & Sandy didn't hit it off, not that it's your fault at all, so we thought that we could help you." Pashmina said.

"We're going to get inside information!" Penelope exclaimed.

"Inside information?" Kether echoed, trying not to burst out laughing at how stupid that sounded.

"We already now one thing, there's going to be a huge party at Club Dread next weekend. _Everyone _is going to be there!" Penelope said, enthused.

"Club Dread?" Kether asked, dropping the nail polish that luckily had the cap on, "It's not my kind of place." But the two girls looked so disappointed & Maxwell was paying him so much money. "Tell you what, you get the information & get back to me. Then we'll see what happens." Kether said.

"YES!" Pashmina & Penelope said, getting shushed by various students & the librarian again.

Kether smiled & shook his head then got up put his cigarette back in his mouth & walked away.

"Cool!" Pashmina said, high-fiving Pashmina as Kether walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Soooo," Pashmina said, "Stan…"

Stan stiffened. He didn't want for Pashmina to ask him out again. This sucks! He thought. Having two girls in love with you? UH!

"What does Sandy like?" Pashmina finished.

"WHAT?" Stan yelled so loud that Pashmina shrieked & the librarian threatened to kick him out. "Are you _gay_?"

"NO! I'm asking for you! I found this guy that will date Sandy but I have to tell him what she likes first!" Pashmina said.

"What?" Stan asked, "That's so sweet." He thought again how sweet & wonderful she was.

"So I thought maybe you could ask me to go to the party at Club Dread?" Pashmina asked.

"Yeah, will you go with me?" Stan asked. He could go with her, ditch her at the party & make Flora jealous all at the same time!

"Of course!" Pashmina said, "So can you tell me about Sandy now?"

"I'll show you! She went over Bij's house to hang so she won't be home till late." Stan said.

"Yes!" Pashmina said, being shushed AGAIN by the librarian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me again why we're here?" Penelope whimpered, looking truly petrified as her & Pashmina ducked through a crowd of Hell's Angel wannabes & over the top Goths. "It's like a leather convention for scary people!" she half shrieked half whispered, not wanting anyone to hear.

"We have to find Kether, and this is where he hangs out." Pashmina reminded her, "And plus, it's kind of cool in a…" some big guy with lots of tattoos gave her a look causing her to shriek in fear. Running from him caused Pashmina & Penelope to run smack into the back of the person they were looking for, causing him to spill his drink.

Kether spun around cursing at them, grabbing them by the shirts but then said, "Oh it's you two." & let their feet hit the ground, "What _are _you doing here at Hellraiser?"

"We have the FYI on the target of destruction." Pashmina said.

"FYI on the target of destruction?" Kether echoed, trying not to laugh once more, striking a match on the end of the table & lighting his cigarette.

"First we should mention she doesn't like smoking." Penelope said uneasily.

"Oh for the freaking love of god." He muttered & then took a long drag on his what seemed like it would be his last cigarette for a while before snubbing it out. He went to curse but then Pashmina said, "And she thinks people who have, um, language problems are retarded."

Kether through his drink across the room, glass shattering. "Is that something normal here?" Pashmina asked.

"That?" Kether scoffed, "There's worse that happens here. And sometimes people lose an arm or two."

Pashmina shuttered & both girls hurried on with the list so they could get out of there. "She like black & red clothing, she loves listening to music, going to the mall, she hates girly stuff, she has a best friend, Bijou Ribon,"

"She's best friends with Bijou Ribon?" Kether asked.

"Yeah, why?" Pashmina asked.

"I just thought that she would have someone more like you or Kendra as a best friend instead of a whore." Kether said.

Pashmina didn't answer directly, not sure if it was a compliment or an insult.

As Pashmina rambled on Kether finally stopped her. "Could you just give me the list & be on your way?" Kether asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Pashmina said, since her & Penelope had already caught twelve fatal diseases from the various people they'd bumped into in the club.

Penelope handed Kether the list. The two girls started weaving their way out of the club, careful not to go past the tattoo guy again, when Pashmina shouted, "HEY KETHER!" & when he raised his head she yelled, "GOOD LUCK!"

TBC… 

**A/N: **That was a fast update! Well, I hope you liked it!


	4. It's Anything But Party Time!

**A/N: **Here you go peoples! The fourth chapter of How I Detest You So. Well, review please!

Kether walked over to a girl giggling & talking with her friends. He guessed he'd have to talk to Little Miss Giggles (coughAMANDAcough) if he wanted to know what Sandy's phone number was & and were she lived.

"Hey darling." He called out.

Amanda winked at her friends & walked over to him. "Yeah, can I help you?"

"Depends luv, do you fancy being hooked up with Billie Joe Armstrong?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All to easy." Kether muttered. Once the girl called Amanda had heard that she told him everything she knew about Sandy from where she hung out Monday through Sunday to what color her underwear were. "And here we are." He said, seeing Sandy & Bijou walking around a Goth store.

"Hello luv!" Kether said, "Well, what a coincidence seeing you here! Really is a small world, no?"

"What are you doing here?" Sandy snapped half-heartedly. The guy was the freak of the high school but he seemed to have a definite liking for her. And he wasn't a complete moron like the other guys at school.

"Can't a guy go to a Goth store if he wants now deary?" Kether asked.

"Don't tell me the great Kether Harding is turning Goth!" Sandy said sarcastically since Kether was already mostly Goth.

"Why is it if you don't like me that you're always complimenting me?" Kether asked.

"Do you two want to be left alone?" Bijou asked.

"NO!" Sandy yelled.

Bijou decided she was bored so she went to flirt with some Goth guy in the corner.

"Come on, what's a pretty girl like you in a Goth store for?" Kether asked.

"Black is an obsession of mine." Sandy snapped.

"Ah, I have several obsessions & they _all die hard_." Kether said, hinting that she was an obsession of his.

"Whatever," Sandy said, "I have to go pay for my stuff & go home & take a shower."

"Do you need help from me with the shower bit? Cause you only have to ask."

"You are so full of it!" Sandy said, unable to keep from smiling. Okay, so he was kind of annoying, but he wasn't afraid of her & he was determined to get her attention. He was so hot & it was flattering & she couldn't find it fit to complain.

"Doesn't stop you wanting me, does it baby?" Kether asked her.

"Kether I…" Sandy started to say, "Think you need to go home, take a cold shower & then get a life!" she started to walk off.

"Wait!" Kether said, "Club Dread, Saturday night."

"In your dreams Kether!" she said.

"Pick you up at seven thirty!" he called to her, smiling. There was something about that girl that attracted him to her like cocaine. He wanted Sandy at all cost & he was _going _to have her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan & his best friend Jingle were excited beyond belief about going to The Club Dread party that night. Him & Jingle were going there as friends (Duh) but Jingle would see Kendra there & Stan would see Flora.

A ring of a doorbell signaled Jingle's arrival so Stan ran downstairs & threw open the door.

Mrs. Sanchez saw the two boys talking & laughing in the living room.

"Hi Jingle. And Stanny, you look awful dressed up for studying." Mrs. Sanchez said.

"Oh, we're not studying Mrs. Sanchez." Jingle said, "We're going to a party at Club Dread!"

"A party?" Mrs. Sanchez asked, "With girls? And alcohol?"

"Well… sort of." Stan said, "But Sandy's going!"

"SANDY!" Mrs. Sanchez yelled.

"Yeah?" Sandy asked, walking in the room. She was wearing fishnet tights, a black mini-skirt, a black tank top, and some black high heels.

"What do you know about a party at Club Dread?"

"Nothing except that there's no way I'm going." Sandy said.

"BUT THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!" Stan yelled, "SHE'S WEIRD! SHE'S NOT NORMAL! WHAT IF SHE **NEVER** GOES ON A DATE?!"

"Then you won't either, sweetie." Mrs. Sanchez said, "Sorry."

Stan began yelling at Sandy, Jingle tried to help as best he could, and Sandy just sort of smiled as she put a black headband in to keep her hair out of her face, which she had entirely straightened.

"EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" Mrs. Sanchez yelled.

Everybody quit talking just as the doorbell rung. Mrs. Sanchez opened the door to discover a teenager with shoulder length black hair, make-up, and entirely black clothes on. She wondered if she should slam the door and call the police.

"You must be Mrs. Sanchez." Kether said, "I'm Kether Harding and I came to take your daughter Sandy to the party."

Sandy walked over to the door. "Oh there is nooo way… no freaking way…"

"Please… it will be fun!" Stan said.

Sandy glared at him.

"Yeah Sandy, it will be fun!" Jingle said.

"Yeah, luv, fun." Kether said.

"OH ALRIGHT!" Sandy yelled, "But never again." She grabbed her coat and said, "Bye mom, we're going to a party."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got there, Sandy got a coke while Kether got a drink.

"You're not old enough to drink." Sandy hissed.

"You think he knows that?" Kether said.

Sandy groaned and then her eyes flashed with anger because she saw her brother talking to Flora Noppo.

She also saw Bijou dancing with a bunch of guys around her as usual. She rolled her eyes at that but then glared at Flora and went over to wear they were standing. Kether ran after her, which was hard, due to the fact that she walked fast when upset.

"WTH?!" she demanded, "**What** do you think you are doing?"

"Hanging out with my friends, Sandy!" Stan said and gave her the 'don't-make-me-look-stupid!' look.

"Stanny," Flora said sweetly, "You said we could dance!"

"Right, we can go dance and Sandy can go hang out with _her _friends!" Stan said walking off with Flora.

"Hey," Kether said, grabbing Flora, "You do anything to make my girl unhappy and I'll break you in half. Got it?"

Flora nodded meekly.

If Sandy hadn't been in such a bad mood she would have said thanks. She walked off and Kether ran to follow her again. He felt like he'd run a marathon already, did the woman never quit running around and yelling at people?!

"Sandy! Stop!" Kether said as she sat down on a big fluffy couch.

"What do you want to do?"

"Why don't we get a drink or something?" Kether suggested.

Sandy glanced at Bijou having fun, Stan having a moment over Flora, and Maxwell staring at her in the wrong place.

"Ok fine." She said, "We'll get your drinks."

And they didn't stop getting them either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And I don't think she even gets that the entire school thinks she's a slut!" Sandy laughed.

They had been getting drinks and talking and Kether realized something. She was drunk.

He saw Maxwell beckon him over, just as Bijou walked over.

"Keep an on eye on her for me Bijou!" Kether yelled as he walked over to Maxwell.

Bijou looked skeptical and was going to before she ran out of the room, kissing some guy.

"What the hell do you want?!" Kether demanded.

"Progress report. How's the date?" Maxwell asked.

"Good. Keep paying me and I'll get as many dates as you want."

"OK." Maxwell said, his voice laced with jealousy.

Kether looked back over and realized that Sandy was no longer on the couch.

He panicked. "Since that's all you wanted," Kether said, "I will just be getting back to my date!"

As he pushed his way through the crowd he felt someone tap his shoulder so he turned around. It was Pashmina.

"It's off." She said.

"What's off?" Kether asked.

"The deal." She said, "The deal is off. Stan's not gonna go out with me." He gestured to where Stan was dancing with Flora.

"You're giving up _that _easily?" Kether asked incredulously.

"She's so much better then me and…" the girl rambled on.

"Pashmina, for god's sakes!" he yelled, "You like him a lot, maybe even love him?"

Pashmina nodded.

"Then pull yourself together and go take a shot at him! You don't know that she doesn't love you until you try!" Kether said, running off to find Sandy.

"Excuse me luv, have you seen-" he was about to ask a lady passing but did not finish because of what he just saw.

He cursed under his breath because there, there on the table, was Sandy, dancing like she belonged in a strip club.

The guys were cheering her on, especially Maxwell, as she began sliding off her top.

"There will be none of that!" Kether yelled, pushing his way through the crowd, just as Sandy's shirt was about to come off and as her knees gave out and she fell straight into his arms.

He carried her out of the building. "I have to get you home luv."

"What happened?"

"Not sure you want to know, pet." Kether told her.

She glared at him.

"Let's go home, I don't want you going into a concussion. Then I might be loose you for good."

"Like you care."

"Course I care. If you died, I'd have to start hanging around girls that liked me. What fun would that be?"

"Like you could find any." She shot back, "Plus, you don't even like me. You just want to…" she whispered the rest in his ear.

"OH, BLOODY HELL! NO!" he yelled.

His yelling turned into shaking as he began to shake her because she passed out. "Please Sandy, please wake up!" he said.

She woke up and when she did he said, "You have the most beautiful eyes."

She leaned in but then turned away and threw up. _I need to take you home._ He thought, carrying her to his car.

**A/N: **Chapter six will have PxS in it, I promise! Please review.


End file.
